


Milkshakes

by mr_mustache_penis



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, Crack, For a Friend, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mustache_penis/pseuds/mr_mustache_penis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going on a milkshake run takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes

 It was supposed to be just a normal day. Bart wanted to show Jaime this fifties style diner in Central City, as he insisted they made the best milkshakes. He was on a milkshake kick lately. That happens when you don’t have luxuries in the future, Jaime figured.

   Jaime approached Bart’s new room at the recently rebuilt Mount Justice. Bart was supposed to meet Jaime at the zeta tubes an hour ago so they could leave, but he never showed. He was kind of pissed that Bart had blown him off.

   “I’m going to wring his neck.” Jaime muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway.

    **Your phrasing suggests murder, Jaime Reyes.**

“Maybe.” Jaime replied.

   He was hurriedly approaching Bart’s door, when he heard music. Very familiar music.

   _Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum._

 _Why does that sound so familiar?_ Jaime wondered. He stopped in front of Bart’s door.

  That’s definitely where the music was coming from, no doubt about that. But why?

  Jaime pressed his ear to the metal door, but he couldn’t make out the words. He raised his fist to the door, about to knock, when he had a second thought. Since Bart decided to blow him off, this would be the perfect time to get him back. He punched in the code to Bart’s door, because of course he knew the code, they hung out every day since the headquarters was rebuilt, and then some. Jaime pulled out his phone and got the camera ready. Whatever Bart was doing, Jaime would catch it on video.

   The door opened. Jaime stepped inside, phone raised.

   _“MYYYYYYYYY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!!!!”_

   Jaime stopped dead in his tracks.

   Bart pranced around his room, lip syncing to the song. He was wearing a hot pink tied crop top shirt and bright turquoise dolphin shorts. A purple feather boa hung around his neck, and he held the ends in each hand.

   _What the fuck._

 _“AND THEY’RE LIKE IT’S BETTER THAN YOURS!!! DAMN RIGHT, IT’S BETTER THAN YOURS.”_ Bart shimmied his shoulders and, in lack of better phrasing, dropped it low.

“BART!” Jaime exclaimed, dropping his phone.

  Bart fell backwards, letting out a girly scream.

  “Hey, Jaime, hermano, what’s up?” Bart asked, looking rather embarrassed.

  “Um, you were supposed to meet me at the zeta tubes an hour ago. What happened?” Jaime glanced at Bart’s bright shorts, then looked back up to his face.

  Bart stood, pausing the music. “Well you see, I uh, got distracted.” He was blushing _hard_.

  “Who showed you that song? It’s old, even for this time period.”

  “Zatanna.”

  Of course it was Zatanna.

   “Uh huh. So you thought you could just ditch me?” Jaime scowled, getting rather close to the poor boy.

   “Listen, I’m sorry, I-”

   “Didn’t anyone ever tell you?” Jaime looked very angry.

   “Tell me what?” Bart gulped.

   Jaime reached toward him, and Bart flinched.

   “That milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard.”

   “What?”

   Jaime pressed the play button, then backed way. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing that sculpted, tan body of his. Bart nearly fainted. Jaime smiled, rolling his hips and dancing his way back to Bart.

    “ _I CAN TEACH YOU BUT I’LL HAVE TO CHARGE. MY MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD…”_

They danced together, Bart throwing the feather boa around Jaime’s torso. He pulled him closer, smiling widely.

   In the midst of dancing they forgot that the door was open. Nightwing walked by, then reversed, standing and watching them dance like fools from the doorway.

   “This is why Wally is dead.” He muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked away.

   They danced, and kept dancing.

   They never stopped

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.  
> Guys, I haven't abandoned "Latch". I'm working on it as we speak. I should have chapter four up by Friday. Thanks for all your support. :)


End file.
